Maleficus
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: Hiccup the kind powerful dragon king and his best Friend Jack frost went on a journey to visit a certain raven haired betrayer and attend her newborn daughter's 1st year celebration... giving her their blessings, only to be seen as a curse by the parents and the other magical beings that was invited in the eventful day... (Maleficent AU)


Disclaimer: I ain't owning nothin'. cept for the fanfic.

* * *

 _ **Monster.**_

That's what they all call me.

A monster, born from the very depths of the darkest forest ever known. The forest that many fear, for it is filled with creatures of the dark that lurks in every corners of it…

From the tree's branches…

To the rustling bushes…

And the darkest shadows…

There are monsters everywhere.

But that's not the worst of it.

No, the one that strikes the greatest fear to the people is the castle built at the very center of that forest…

 _The one living inside._

An eerie castle that's so tall it could nearly touch the clouds. And wide enough that you could compare its width to half of a mountain. With its stone walls covered in moss, burn marks and claw marks found here and there, while the towers roof is broken. Making the slightest grace of moonlight fall down and into the top of the tower, slowly lighting the middle of the room. Making the things in the room visible to only those with keen eyes…

the moonlight touching the fabric of the red carpet that has gold edges spread elegantly in the center of the room, with vines scattered on it, as if the vines itself was part of the carpet. And as the light grows slightly brighter, one could make out the pillars, some of which now turned to rubble with green moss and vines spiraling upwards to the ones remaining that stands, up to the pebbles and rubbles that surrounds the others.

As the moonlight grows brighter, one could see the dimly lit walls, covered in vines and some with moss. With some parts of the wall itself missing. And in the center of it, between two windows, is huge flag. One of which you can only see in a kingdom. On that flag is the mark of a creature, with its head pointed to the right and its tail coiled to the middle of its body, making its two tailfins point to the right and slightly upwards. It's wings somewhat spread on its back. The flags background is green, while the creature in the middle is all black, except for its right tailfin that's painted with red, red that's tainted with dots of black.

And at the center of that flag… placed at the bottom of it is a chair. A big Wooden Chair with carvings that one cannot even comprehend. Let alone explain.

A Throne.

 _My Throne._

And as another beam of light is brought down by the heavens above…

It fell upon the Throne…

It fell upon the one sitting on it…

 _It fell upon on me…_

A man with a scraggy and unkempt auburn hair with two small braids behind his right ear. With a lean and strong looking physique. Wearing a long sleeved green undershirt with partly leather armor around his upper body, on his right shoulder pad is a mark the same as the one in the flag except it's all red. Which appears to be a type of armor along with arm brackets. Black trousers and black shoes adorned his lower body, his belt with different kinds of holders that only the wearer himself knows what holds what, and a black robe with a detachable hood.

And to top it all off…

A crown.

 _My crown._

A silver crown adorned with different kinds of crystals. While others would think they're rubies, diamonds, Onyx, and many others. In reality…

They are souls.

Crystallized souls of Dragons.

 _Dragons that died because of a foolish mistake..._

And at the very center of the crown, the biggest one of all...

An Onyx.

" _A stone as dark as the starry night, for it shines brightly when given light. Yet black as the night when it is void of any light."_

An old saying…

 _Her old saying…_

 _not really a person for poetry..._

Its part of an ancient prophecy by the… well, ancients. About a beast that will lay waste to the lands of midgard. With its giant wings that envelops the sky, its mighty roar will echo to the very depths of the ocean. And its eyes, eyes that is said to burn your very soul when looked at. A giant creature with an insatiable hunger…

 _For fish._

That giant creature was nothing more but a 8 meter tall overgrown black lizard that would give you the look of pure betrayal when it's refused to be fed.

 _Some evil creature he is…_

To the eyes of the people it may be a beast… but 'He' is my friend, nobody can ever change that…

The people of the land calls his species many things. From beast, to demons, and devils, spawn of helheim itself. There is only one name and title that actually befits them.

 _The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…_

 _The Night Fury._

But the origin of the crystal will be continued for another time, for as the moonlight now shone brighter than before. and without a warning the door in front of the throne suddenly opened and then came a man clad in a dark-blue long sleeved mantle with a white long sleeved undershirt. coupled with black trousers and black shoes. a man with pale white skin and dark blue eyes. his hair a silver white. And, an impish smile that can give off feelings of mischief.

* * *

"Hic, everything's good to go. I told the others that we'll be gone for a few years so they won't panic if we got too preoccupied on what we're doing." He said as he walk towards the center and finally near the first footstep of the throne. whirling around his crooked staff that resembles that of a shepherd's.

Hiccup got up from his throne and walked down and stopped as he reached the white haired man.

"Thanks jack, I assume you packed your necessities for a long trip?" He said as he then continued to walk to the exit of the room. The white haired man now named Jack began to follow him and walked evenly by his side. jack sent hiccup a smirk as he casually kept spinning the staff in his hand.

"down to my undies, why, would you also like a pair?"

"No thank you, I'd rather be naked than use one of your undergarments." Hiccup retorted while rolling his eyes, jack just snickered for a while until a peaceful silence has enveloped them as they walk, occasionally turning left or right as they did so.

After a few minutes passed, jack stopped swaying his staffed and placed it in the holster strapped diagonally to his back. His face went serious as did his voice when he spoke again.

"so, Hiccup, the place we're going… it's the castle town near 'The Edge', right?" jack said said almost warily. as if he's trying to be cautious of his words. Hiccup however did not gave an answer and instead just kept walking. Albeit more slowly than usual making Hiccup walk a couple steps in front of him.

"Hiccup, I know that you know more than anyone else that this is just you being stubborn and plain idiotic but-" before Jack could even finish his sentence though, Hiccup who suddenly stop, turned his body sideways making his face visible to Jack who just looked at him worriedly. But his worry and wariness was suddenly gone like the wind when Hiccup, who was still looking at him gave him his smile.

His tired, melancholic smile that would make a man cry just from seeing the emotions radiating from it…

When Jack saw it he himself gave his own smile as he then proceeded to walk again and patted Hiccup in the shoulder when He passed him by. He knew that everything will be alright as long as he saw that smile of his, that smile that always makes him remember how kind and selfless his friend is… And that he would probably sacrifice himself again just to make save other people…

Seeing that smile always bring sadness and grief…

"But, that's the way you are and I'll always be there to carry half of the burden. So don't go making a social suicide without me, got it?" The silver-white haired man said with caring and cheerfulness as he proceeded to walk. After spending a moment on His back, Hiccup just sighed and walked again, catching up with Jack and proceeded to walk shoulder to shoulder as a Large door began to form in their way.

Jack then walked first and opened both doors by waving his staff. Ordering the wind to blow force until the Doors gave way. As they proceeded to get out of the humongous castle a carriage was waiting a few meters in front of them. But before Jack could walk again he suddenly stop when Hiccup mentioned his name.

"Jack… Thank you."

with a ghost of a smile jack only nodded and proceeded to walk again to the carriage. With both passengers hopping on the Driver then turned to the two from the small rectangular window between the driver seat and the inside. The Driver bowed slightly before asking their destination.

"Where to sires?"

"...To the Dragon's Edge."


End file.
